Project Summary New Jersey is more susceptible to food borne diseases due to it dense population and its crucial location in terms of national and international commercial activity. The New Jersey Department of Agriculture (NJDA) Animal Health Diagnostic Laboratory (AHDL) serves a wide variety of pet and livestock population. The AHDL would like to improve its capacity as a Vet- LIRN laboratory by obtaining a slide staining equipment to increase the AHDL?s pathology investigation capacity. In participating in the Vet-LIRN programs, the AHDL will install and operate the equipment in its veterinary pathology section. The laboratory will use its improved capacity as needed by the Vet-LIRN/FDA in the event of a large-scale microbiological or chemical terrorism or natural pathogenic organism outbreak event involving animal food or drug products. The AHDL will share resources such as slides, samples, isolates and methods with the FDA Vet-LIRN program office.